A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 36 - Daenerys IV
Zusammenfassung Das Khalasar errecht Vaes Dothrak. Als sie über den Götterweg reiten, diskutieren Daenerys Targaryen und Ser Jorah Mormont die Vor- und Nachteile der dothrakischen Kampftaktik. Nachdem sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben, lädt Daenerys ihren Bruder Viserys Targaryen ein, um mit ihr zu essen. Dabei wird er zornig, aber Daenerys wehrt sich, schlägt ihn mit einem Gürtel und befiehlt ihm, das Zelt zu verlassen. Synopsis Das Khalasar von Khal Drogo erreicht Vaes Dothrak. Daenerys Targaryen reitet unter dem gewaltigen Pferdetor hindurch und ist beeindruckt. Sie wundert sich, warum es ein Tor gibt, obwohl es keinerlei Stadtmauern gibt, aber sie bemerkt auch, dass es keine Gebäude in der Stadt gibt und auch keine Menschen. Nachdem das khalasar durch das Tor geritten ist, folgen sie dem Götterpfad. Hier gibt es nur die Monumente, die am Straßenrand stehen, die die Dothraki in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten den besiegten Völkern abgenommen haben. Sie sieht steinerne Könige, Drachen, vergessene Gottheiten, Greife, Sphinxe und andere Tiere, die Dany nicht kennt, manche sehr anmutig, andere schrecklich anzusehen. Ser Jorah sagt, diese kämen aus den Schattenländern jenseits von Asshai. Bei ihr reiten Ser Jorah Mormont und ihr Bruder Viserys Targaryen, der nach einem Tag Strafmarsch hinter dem khalasar wieder reiten darf. Die Dothraki hatten ihn "Khal Rhae Mhar" getauft, den "König mit den wunden Füßen". Dann hatte Drogo ihm am nächsten Tag angeboten, auf einem Karren mitzufahren, was Viserys dankend annahm in der Annahme, dass dies als Entschuldigunggeste gemeint war. Bei den Dothraki allerdings fahren nur Krüppel, Eunuchen, Schwangere, Kinder und Alte mit Karren, und so verhöhnten die Dothraki ihn nun als den "Karrenkönig". Daenerys flehte Ser Jorah an, es ihrem Bruder nicht zu sagen, um ihm die Scham zu ersparen. Erst nach Anwendung einiger Tricks, die Doreah ihr gezeigt hatte, war Drogo damit einverstanden gewesen, dass Viserys wieder an der Spitze der Kolonne mitreiten durfte. Viserys spricht abfällig über die Dothraki, sie könnten nur Dinge rauben anstatt sie zu schaffen. Vorsichtigerweise spricht er in der Gemeinen Sprache, damit ihn die Dothraki nicht verstehen können. Er sagt, dass sie nur gut töten könnten und dass das der einzige Grund sei, warum er sich auf sie einlasse. Daenerys wiederspricht. Sie sagt ihrem Bruder, dass die Dothraki jetzt ihr Volk sei und dass er vorsichtig sein soll mit dem, was er sagt. Er sagt, dass er langsam ungeduldig wird und dass Drogo ihm bald seine Armee stellen müsse. Ser Jorah erklärt, dass Daenerys erst den Dosh Khaleen vorgestellt wird. Auch das findet Viserys primitiv. Er fährt vor, sich über die Dothraki lustig zu machen und schimpft sie ein stinkendes Pferdevolk. Ser Jorah fährt fort, indem er betont, dass Drogo ihm helfen werde, wenn es an der Zeit sei. Als eine besonders groteske Statue Viserys' Aufmerksamkeit weckt und er zu ihr reitet, sagt Ser Jorah, dass Viserys besser bei Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos geblieben wäre, wie dieser es vorgeschlagen hatte. Seiner Meinung nach gehört er nicht in ein khalasar. Ser Jorah erklärt ihr, dass die Dothraki keine Händler sind und dass er glaube, dass Viserys das noch nicht verstanden hätte. Er glaubt, dass er Daenerys "verkauft" habe und erwarte jetzt seine Gegenleistung, aber die Dothraki sehen solche Dinge eher als "Tausch von Geschenken" und deshalb ließe sich Drogo eben nicht drängen. Daenerys verteidigt ihren Bruder, auch wenn sie nicht weiß, wieso eigentlich: es sei nicht recht, ihn so lange warten zu lassen. Er habe gesagt, dass er Die Sieben Königslande überrennen würde, wenn er erst die 10.000 dothrakischen Reiter zur Verfügung habe, wie man es ihm versprochen hat. Ser Jorah entgegnet abfällig, dass Viserys selbst mit 10.000 Besen keinen Stall fegen könnte. Daenerys ist keineswegs erstaunt über diese Bemerkung, sondern fragt ihn stattdessen, ob er glaube, dass jemand Stärkeres mit 10.000 Dothrkai Westeros erobern könne. Jetzt wird Ser Jorah nachdenklich. Er beschreibt seine Gefühle, als er zu den Dothraki kam: damals dachte er, sie seien nichts als halbnackte Barbaren, und dass 1000 gute Ritter aus dem Westen 500.000 Dothraki ohne weiteres besiegen könnten. Doch heute betrachtet er ihre Kriegskunst mit mehr Respekt. Die Dothraki seien bessere Reiter als die Ritter, und ihre Bögen hätten eine größere Reichweite, und es seien so viele. Allein in Drogos khalasar lebten 40.000 Krieger, was zwar dieselbe Anzahl derer sei, die ihr Bruder Rhaegar Targaryen damals bei der Schlacht am Trident angeführt hätte, von diesen seien aber nur 4000 Ritter gewesen. Er vermutet, dass selbst so eine Armee, die Rhaegar sie angeführt hat, einer Armee von 40.000 Dothraki nicht lange standhalten könnte. However, the Dothraki have no patience for siegecraft and if the armies of Westeros stayed behind their castle walls they could hold out forever. Robert Baratheon might be fool enough to give them battle, but the men around him are not: Stannis Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, and Eddard Stark. The way he says the last name leads Daenerys to ask if Ser Jorah hates the man. Ser Jorah replies that Eddard Stark took everything he loved from him for a few lice-ridden poachers and his precious honor. They arrive at the city, which is both the largest and the smallest Daenerys has ever seen; it sprawls ancient, arrogant, and empty across the plain. The buildings are all different. Ser Jorah explains that they are built by slaves in the fashion they were familiar with. He also explains that the only permanent residents are the dosh khaleen, the widows of all the khals who have come before, yet Vaes Dothrak is large enough to house all the khalasars if they should all return at once, as is prophesized. When they near the eastern market and dismount, each rider gives up all his weapons to a waiting slave, for in Vaes Dothrak no man may carry steel or spill blood. The palace of Khal Drogo is a massive feasting hall of roughhewn logs that make a wall 40 feet tall with a roof of silk surrounded by horse yards and hundreds of earthen houses. Daenerys is met by Cohollo, one of Khal Drogo’s bloodriders, who informs her that Drogo must ascend the Mother of Mountains that night to sacrifice for his safe return. As she speaks to Cohollo, Daenerys recalls that the khal’s three bloodriders are his sworn brothers who share everything with him except his horses. Daenerys is glad that Drogo does not hold to the tradition of sharing her with his bloodriders because some of them frighten her. Bloodriders are bound to their khal for life and die when he dies, living only long enough to avenge him if required. Daenerys finds herself wishing her father was guarded by such men, remembering the stories of the Kingslayer who murdered her father and Ser Barristan Selmy who went over to the Usurper. Daenerys, who is tiring easily as her child grows, is looking forward to a night of rest. She is led to one of the hollow hills that has been prepared for her. She decides to give her brother his gifts tonight. She has prepared Viserys several sets of clothes that she hopes will help him earn the respect of the Dothraki. She also intends the gifts as a way of apologizing for shaming him. Daenerys orders Doreah to invite him to supper and Irri to go to the market to buy something other than horse meat, which Viserys hates. Viserys soon arrives, dragging Doreah by the arm, furious that Daenerys would presume to give him commands. Daenerys attempts to explain that Doreah misspoke, then shows Viserys the clothes she has had made for him. Viserys only sneers at the clothes, calling them Dothraki rags. Her brother goes on to ridicule her for presuming to dress him and suggests spitefully that next Daenerys will want to braid his hair. Daenerys declares that he has no right to a braid because he has won no victories. Viserys grabs her by the arm, hurting her, and for a moment Daenerys is a scared little girl again. Then she grabs hold of the first thing she touches, a medallion belt she meant to give Viserys, and swings it with all her strength. The belt hits her brother full in the face and leaves a deep cut. Daenerys tells Viserys to leave and pray that Drogo does not hear of this. Viserys leaves in a fury, telling her that when he comes into his kingdom she will regret this day. Handelnde Personen: *Aggo *Daenerys Targaryen *Drogo *Jorah Mormont *Rakharo *Viserys Targaryen Erwähnte Personen: *Doreah Orte: *Asshai *Freie Städte *Pentos *Schattenländer *Sieben Königslande *Vaes Dothrak **Götterpfad **Pferdetor **Markt *Westeros Begriffe: *Blutreiter *Dosh Khaleen *Dothraki *Gemeine Zunge *Greif *Khal *Khas *khalasar *Sphinx Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_36 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/035/index.html Einzelnachweise